


Spitting image banner

by marlislash



Category: Boa vs. Python (2004), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Banner, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tarlan, i hope you will like this little gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spitting image banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/tarlan_zps12dnwqow.jpg.html)


End file.
